The present invention is directed to a bedding article. It finds particular application in retaining and preventing downward sliding movement of a baby in a crib or other mattress which is inclined, and will be described primarily in reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention may be employed in conjunction with all manner of sleep surfaces and children of various ages.
Positional treatment of a child by elevating one side of a crib mattress has proven useful in certain circumstances, such as in the prevention of reflux and alleviating congestion and cold symptoms, thereby helping the child to sleep better. However, if unrestrained, the baby may slide down the inclined mattress and may potentially wind up in a compromising position.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved bedding article which can securely restrain or cradle a child while providing a safe, secure, and comfortable place to sleep.
In one aspect, a bedding article for releasably retaining a human child on an inclined surface includes a generally planar bottom panel comprising a sheet of material and a top panel comprising a sheet of material which is secured at a first position along its peripheral edge to the bottom panel by a first fastener. Second and third fasteners releasably secure the top panel to the bottom panel at second and third positions, respectively, on the top panel. The second and third fasteners are spaced apart from each other and from the first fastener to define first, second and third openings for receiving a lower torso and first and second legs of the child when the first, second, and third fasteners are in fastened position. A plurality of additional fasteners are attached to and spaced about the peripheral edge of the bottom panel to releasably secure the bottom panel in a fixed position relative to the inclined surface.
In another aspect, a bedding article for releasably retaining a human child on an inclined surface, comprises a generally planar bottom panel comprising a sheet of material a top panel secured to the bottom panel at a first position along its peripheral edge via a first fastener. Second and third fasteners releasably secure the top panel at second and third positions on the top panel, the second and third fasteners spaced apart from each other and from the first fastener, thereby defining first, second and third openings for receiving a lower torso and first and second legs of the child when the child is placed within the bedding article in a supine or prone position and when the first, second, and third fasteners are in fastened position. Fourth and fifth openings are also provided which are adapted to receive the first and second legs when the child is placed in the bedding article in a side lateral position.
In yet another aspect, a bedding article for releasably retaining a human child on an inclined surface, comprises a generally planar bottom panel comprising a sheet of material and a top panel comprising a sheet of material. The top panel is secured about a portion of its peripheral edge to the second surface of the bottom panel. A plurality of additional fasteners are attached to and spaced about the peripheral edge of the bottom panel, the additional fasteners being adapted to releasably secure the bottom panel in fixed position relative to the inclined surface.
In still a further aspect, a bedding article for releasably retaining a human child on an inclined surface, comprises a generally planar bottom panel and a garment adapted to be worn around a pelvic region of the child. A hook-and-pile fastening system releasably secures the garment to the bottom panel. One of the hook component and the pile component is attached to the bottom panel and the other of the hook component and the pile component is secured to the garment. A plurality of additional fasteners are attached to and spaced about the peripheral edge of the bottom panel so as to releasably secure the bottom panel in fixed position relative to the inclined surface.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.